


He Remembered, Everything.

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oh yeah and Dean plays a big role in the end, also cas and dean are fucking, and sam cries, but I promise that you will like it, but lots of feels, idk about you but i think thats cool, im a horrible person, it shows how much the whole "made for each other" thing means to me in this ship, it's actually one of my favorite little fics right now, protective!Dean, there's a happy ending don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew that what he did was clearly a mistake.</p><p>The archangel always spent his time in Sam's personal zone by the fact that he was more comfortable with the presence of his other half than anyone else's, unintentionally annoyed Sam for hours on end, always with the stupid pack of pringles he forced Sam to try out or questioning him about answers to his sudoku's. It came to a point where Sam couldn't exactly handle the constant invasion of his own privacy anymore and told Lucifer to just <i>stop</i> and leave him be, but not exactly in the nicest way. Though, he never thought that the consequences could lead to something beyond his expectations, and even succeed to leave him with a broken heart.</p><p>Fortunately, Dean is a man who's seen his little brother suffer countless times before his eyes and succeeds to knock some actual sense into Lucifer, making him see and feel exactly what it's like when you watch the one you love being in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembered, Everything.

“Do you think you could just please go one day without pissing me off?” Sam growled, his eyes turning into spikes that pinned Lucifer’s heart to his ribcage and broke it in two, “You’re _always_ standing in my fucking way while I’m working, you keep whining about everything _and I really don’t care_ about your stupid pringles - I’m _human_ , Lucifer! I _eat_. I’ve eaten them before you. Go share some with Dean but for the _love of God_ , leave me alone for just a damn minute, alright? - if you could only understand that it’s practically unbearable for a human being to live this way…”  
  
“But…I just wanted to tell you that I have–”  
  
“No.” his voice lowered, “I don’t wanna hear it. _Get. Out_.”  
  
Just those two last words changed something in Lucifer. Yeah, his heart shrunk a few sizes and yeah, he should’ve definitely not _looked_ like like a child who’d been scolded - but just the tone he used reminded him of something. Of _someone_. Someone who created him to serve as an essential purpose once, who had loved him more than anything.

It reminded him that he was _Lucifer_. And Lucifer is obedient and robust, takes dangerous risks that no human could be capable of doing, not even any lower-ranked angel. All of that good had once been pushed further back into the corner of his mind where trashy memories were dumped that he had no interest in anymore.  
  
But now, a glimmer of the old Lucifer glowed in the dark and found its way back to life. _A warrior, bold and compliant._  
  
Lucifer suddenly straightened his posture, and Sam watched the kindness drain from his eyes and fill up with earnesty and sparks of fire, his wings firmly furled against his back.  
  
“ _Yes_.”  
  
Sam kind of flinched at the new tone that the archangel used. Totally unfamiliar and… _different_. Like he just had completely turned emotionless, cold and ruthless. And the way he turned his heel and walked into the bunker’s main corridor without that daily smile he usually wore on his facial features made him worry that he’d done something terribly wrong.  
  
But Sam didn’t spend his next few hours biting his nails off and asking himself what the fuck he’d done because he was certain of himself that it was just a little mood swing of Lucifer’s that would pass with time. But oh boy, was he wrong. At least that’s what he realized after three days of undisturbed tranquility.  
  
The only person who still showed up in the main area of the bunker, was Dean - either coming to help Sam with his research, bring up a new case or a plate of–now, wait a minute.  
  
“Since when did you start taking over the kitchen, Mr. Ramsay?” Sam jested when Dean put salad on the table for him, “Dude, you usually never make breakfast. What’s up with you?”  
  
Dean yawned whilst scratching his butt, “Nah I didn’t make it, Lucifer did.”

“But…he’s not joining?”  
  
“Apparently not.” the elder hunter said casually, sitting down on his seat and staring at his breakfast as if he’d been starving himself for a week. His mouth watered, and he licked his lips before he dug in without another word.

“Don’t you think that’s a little bit strange?” Sam questioned, rubbing his chin, “He always joins at breakfast - even puts a bowl of chips in the middle of the table to remind me that I should have a snack for the afternoon during research. Come on, Dean. Doesn’t this bother you at all?”  
  
Mouth full, Dean’s head shot up at the mention of his name and he looked at Sam, “What?”  
  
“You’re not even listening!”  
  
“I’m eating, Sam.” he retorted, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand, “And by the way, you’re the one who always keeps telling me that Lucifer is a daily ‘public nuisance’ and that you’d better be off of him for a while, isn’t that right?”  
  
It was true. Which reminded him of the last time they spoke, where their conversation didn’t end so well either and Lucifer’s behavior completely varied based upon Sam’s choice of tone and words.

Sam exhaled and stood up from his chair, “I’m going to check up on him and see if he’s alright.”  
  
He didn’t really expect an answer in return considering Dean was propping himself full with food like a pig. Sam ventured through the corridor and took his time to scan the the doors before he found the one that led to Lucifer’s bedroom, and delicately knocked on it.  
  
“Lucifer, it’s me.” he said softly, leaning in to talk so he could hear him better, “It’s Sam.”  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Sam’s pushed the door open, “Hey, are you alright?”  
  
“As I’ll ever be.” Lucifer retorted, eyes not leaving the words in the book he was currently reading, “What’s the matter?”  
  
“I was wondering why you weren’t coming to join the table with us. You usually always do.”  
  
“Well, now I’m not.”  
  
Sam blinked bluntly five times as if he couldn’t quite believe what he’d just heard, “Are you…are you still mad about last time?”

At that moment, Lucifer’s head shot up like he’d just heard something absolutely abhorrent. There was that innocent look that washed over his face that Sam had missed. Eyes full of kindness, affection and a little droplet of regret. He missed it even more when it had suddenly vanished again and been replaced by the cold one, the one Sam hated to see.  
  
“No, I’m not mad. I’m never mad at you, Sam.” he said and cleared his throat, putting the book down near him on the mattress, “But I think it’s better that we keep a…certain distance from each other from now on. I’ve been acting way too childish.”  
  
“No, no, no, you’re fine–”  
  
“Sam. My true self started slipped through my fingers the moment I began interacting more with you than any other living being in the universe.” he explained, “I share my infatuation with you, my secrets, my personal space, my discoveries - everything. And I got so absorbed into our relationship and everything we do that I unnoticeably changed. And now I _see_ that, I _understand_ that.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I love you, Sam. There is no day where I’d go without thinking about you. But we have to drift apart for a while.”  
  
Sam just stood there inside the door frame, looking like a lost puppy who was about to burst into tears at anytime.  
  
“Okay.” he whispered, throat gone dry, “I’ll leave you to…whatever you were doing…then.”  
  
“Thank you.”

  
The next few days were also quite…peaceful. And Sam kept constantly being reminded that Lucifer should be doing something else instead of remaining idle in his personal territory of the bunker. He should be spending his time on annoying the heck out of Sam, bugging him about not finding the answer to his sudoku’s or rambling about not being able to understand why Cas and Dean keep their door open by a tiny space while they’re in the middle of a fuck party - and they seriously couldn’t go on like this.  
  
Sam needed him, missed him. It got to a point where he snuck into Lucifer’s bedroom half naked and softly closed the door behind him before slipping under the covers next to the sleeping archangel. He carefully locked his arms under those of Lucifer’s and pressed a sweet kiss to his ear whilst inhaling the fresh and earthy scent he missed of his other half.  
  
“Sam?” Lucifer questioned, voice raspy and confused.  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Sam managed to drive a small moan out of the archangel when his fingers gently tugged at the waistband of his boxers. His lips descended from Lucifer’s ear down to his neck, licking a trail of love and longing that made him shiver.  
  
“I miss you.” Sam murmured, voice low blended with lust, and just those three words plus a hand palming him through his boxers got Lucifer gasping, surrendering to every little move Sam made on him. Kissing and biting, attempting to get back the archangel he loved with words that showed him, reminded him of what they used to do.  
  
But it didn’t seem to be enough, sadly.  
  
“Sam, stop.”  
  
A warm hand grabbed Sam’s who was cupping his ass, and gently squeezed it. He stopped, as asked - but he didn’t understand.  
  
“Don’t you want this?”  
  
Lucifer rolled into Sam’s chest and looked at him with something he couldn’t quite describe, “I do.”  
  
“Then why…”  
  
“I just think it’s a bad idea.” Lucifer said, pressing a kiss to the back of Sam’s hand, “We need to give each other some space, Sam. I miss you too - I miss this. But keeping each other around longer than we should in our personal zone is unhealthy, more so for you. Please, go back to bed and try to have some rest, okay?”  
  
It broke Sam. He didn’t have the time or the energy to pick up the pieces because he’d probably end up tripping over his own feet and having to start all over again. The idea stung, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
Dean had also noticed that by the way Sam acted that he just wasn’t up to par lately, but recommending him to take some fresh air outside or a trip with the Impala, perhaps even working on a new case didn’t seem to interest him. Sam mostly averted the questions that were being launched at him, face squished against the surface of the table in exhaustion. There were bags under his eyes, and he just looked like absolute shit, he was sure of it.  
  
But did he care? Pfft, not at all.  
  
“What’s going on with you, huh?” Dean asked, playfully rubbing a hand in his little brother’s hair, “You look like you’ve just read the worst news article in your life. If the world is ending, we know how to stop it, alright? Come on, keep your chin up, Sammy.”  
  
He received an irritated groan in return, which was far beyond his expectations.  
  
“Hey, you can growl like a bear whenever that peasant annoys you but in no way am I letting you do that with me, gigantator.”  
  
Sam properly sat back up in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face, mumbling a few senseless words before he attempted to puzzle his mind back to square one.  
  
“I fucked up big time.”  
  
“What do you mean you fucked up?”  
  
“I kinda…scolded Lucifer for always invading my personal space and he took it way too  seriously.” Sam sighed, “I tried to make it up with a…well, a little bed teasing that very well could have ended up in a session of great heated sex - but he refused to.”  
  
Dean chuckled, “You know, there are times where dudes just wanna have a break from being constantly used as a bottom right?”  
  
Sam glared at him, “It didn’t have anything to do with the sex.” he explained, “He thinks that we should stay separated because it’s alot more ‘healthier’”  
  
“Since when does the damn Devil care about anyone’s health?”  
  
“That was the past, Dean.” Sam exhaled and slouched back into his seat, “Look; we allowed him to stay in the bunker, he’s been good to us for months and we all started accepting each other with time. I’m happy about it, I truly am - but I need _my_ Lucifer back. He’s not the same as he was one week ago.”  
  
That set numberous plans up for Sam. Dean helped him with it, even called Castiel for some back-up. And for the first time in their lives, Team Free Will’s new case was not about some suspicious mass slaughter going on twenty miles away from their location. But this time, it was trying to needle Sam and Lucifer’s relationship back together in one piece.  
  
The first thing that Castiel suggested, was to bring Lucifer a pack of pringles for starters to see if he’d be okay to have a little chat with Sam. And Sam liked the idea, since Lucifer was a massive fan of pringles and food in general.  
  
“No, I’m okay. Thanks for the offer, though.” was Lucifer’s response to a huge bowl of chips just for his own - something he’d usually never refuse. Sam gave those to Dean who ate the whole thing in two minutes.  
  
The next plan, was to ask Lucifer to come out of his bedroom and help Sam to find a specific book that he supposedly ‘can’t find even though I’m pretty sure I had put it in the third lore section’ , and Sam beamed with joy when Lucifer accepted and walked to the bibliothecal area, but then of course to be reminded that Lucifer was an archangel who could snap his fingers once and have the book right on the table in front of his nose.  
  
He walked back to his bedroom after that. Castiel and Dean didn’t really enjoy the view of Sam collapsing onto the ground like a child who’d just lost his mother, hands covering his face in absolute shame and fear of losing the battle.  
  
“Alright, I’m sick of this.” Dean yelled, “I’m gonna give your shitty ass brother a piece of my freakin’ mind.”  
  
Castiel blinked and grabbed his shoulder, “Be careful, though. He’s…not easy to tame once you anger him. It’s called personal experience.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don’t care - he ain’t gonna break my baby bro like this, wha’d ya think?” The elder hunter huffed a humorless laugh and kissed the angel’s cheek in reassurance before he strode down the corridor.  
  
Sam was far too focused on the concept of never getting to properly touch Lucifer again, or kiss, or even be in his vicinity again - he didn’t wanna think about it, but he couldn’t stop himself from doing so. He was only hurting himself in the process of trying to get him back.  
  
“Alright, hereeee you go you piece of shit,” Castiel’s eyes snapped to the entrance of the corridor where Dean stepped out of, luring Lucifer with him by a grip on his collar and throwing him in front, “Now you take a good view of what you’ve done to Sammy and tell me what in the actual fuck you’re planning here?”  
  
Sam just sat there, head low and not bothered by the fact that his beloved one stood there in complete and utter shock at the sight before him.  
  
“Sam—”  
  
“Oh don’t you call him _Sam_.” Dean hit the archangel in the head, “He’s not _Sam_ to you. He’s your other fucking half, you doofus. Don’t you remember?”  
  
It’s like a flash of a thousand memories in one second that pass before Lucifer’s eyes, and the words _other half_ keep being repeated in a never ending cycle. In that exact moment, his heart breaks. It’s not a bad thing though. Because Sam’s heart is in the same state; destructed and screaming for help, to be fixed.  
  
“He’s the one that you put in a world where there’s merely danger, agony and bold decisions to be made in order to survive. And I’m the one who had to care for Sammy whilst you were sitting in some stupid cage, sometimes even had to leave behind in a house where everything seemed kind of foreign to a child who was barely five.” Dean screamed, voice trembling when Castiel’s hand grabbed his’, “And _believe_ me when I say that I will _never_ forgive you for carving those obscene images of my mother burning like a rotting corpse on the ceiling surrounded by flames into my damn mind - all because you wanted Sam. Because you asked for him to exist and be yours solely, all the while putting him into this situation. But he will forgive you - the  _sole_ one who always will even if you treat him like absolute garbage. You have no clue how much he had to suffer, how much tears he wasted and how much he had to lose in order for you to finally meet him. And look at what you’re doing to him - tell me, you _stupid son of a bitch_ , what do you see?”  
  
“I see…” Lucifer’s voice was as soft and light as a feather, “…my true vessel.”  
  
“Is that all?” Dean forced, “Hm? Your true vessel - some kind of _play thing_ you can use for your own justice? What, you think Sam _likes_ to be reminded of what he used to think of you back all those years ago?”  
  
“N-no…”  
  
“Then fucking _tell_ me who he really is to you. _Scream_ it like you’re standing on top of a freakin’ mountain, chanting it until the wind carries your message all around the world. And fucking show it—”  
  
“Dean.” Castiel halted him, putting a hand over his mouth, before leisurely aiming at Lucifer with intrigued eyes. “ _Look_.”  
  
The archangel’s blue eyes were lit, a fluorescent light flashing from them when tears slipped from captivation and ran straight to freedom. His wings unfurled, grew big and spread wide - and the furniture began to rattle and shuffle when wind blasted around the room. It was as close to a whirlwind in the bunker; a series of books flying off the shelves and one casually hitting Dean right in the face, papers and articles exploring the room and Castiel and Dean holding onto each other for dear life.  
  
Lucifer and Sam were the only ones who were standing perfectly on place, or rather sitting for Sam who was still cross-legged on the ground with tears that left and dissipated into the wind, eyes finding Lucifer’s from such a tiny distance that still separated them. And it drove them wild, but they both knew it was the case for both of them _together_. Because that’s how it worked, two individuals fitting together like cogs in a wheel or finger interlocked and bound for infinity.  
  
“ _My other half_.”  
  
Everything just _stopped_.  
  
The light dimmed out of Lucifer’s eyes.  
  
The wind was completely gone.  
  
The books dropped to the ground.  
  
The pile of papers were scattered across the floor.

Dean and Castiel were still alive and whole, keeping each other secure in the angel’s own pair wings that had been shielding them from any possible danger. But they were well, even more when they found Lucifer kneeling in front of Sam, holding him close to his chest and chin on top of his other half’s head.  
  
Sam sobbed.  
  
Lucifer cried.  
  
And as it were, it was supposed to stay that way.  
  
“You did it, Dean.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You saved _their_ world from being completely destroyed.” Castiel said softly, smiling his way, “From the moment you threw him towards Sam, his whole life came crashing down before his eyes. And he remembered, everything.”  
  
“…everything?”  
  
“Everything. From the start, until the end. Every memory him and Sam brought to reality from zero to ten, and the true definition of _made for each other_. It’s not just some idiom made up by humans - it’s a true analogue specifically to who they are together as one. And from that moment you shouted it, he remembered.” he sucked in a deep breath, “ _Everything_.”


End file.
